


Multilayered Retribution

by Witchtomez



Series: Yoosung week 2019 (NSFW) [5]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Come Swallowing, F/M, Finger Sucking, Foreplay, Gentle femdom, Humor, Implied shower sex, Interrupted Foreplay, Makeup Sex, Married Life, Married Sex, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Playful Sex, Romance, Tumblr: Yoosung Week, prompt: unwrap, scavenger hunt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-03-20 20:13:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18999703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Witchtomez/pseuds/Witchtomez
Summary: The stakes were far higher than anything he risked when playing LoLoL back in the day...But losing was just as fun as winning in this game.





	Multilayered Retribution

     Yoosung Kim was not one to start wars frivolously, but the temptation had been too much.

     His wife was not one to wear much clothing to bed, at least not during the warmer months—and while it nearly gave him heart palpitations when she finally started feeling comfortable enough to admit to this tendency, it was now a blessed part of his day.

     As it turned out, routine did nothing to dampen its appeal.

   

     This would prove to be his downfall today.

 

     He opened the text he’d received from his beautiful bride just as he locked up the office and extracted his car keys—then froze as he read it.

 

<You have one hour to finish what you started or I will take my revenge. Find me.>

     

     The lab coat flared behind him as he ran to the parking garage.

 

* * *

     

     Tapping in the door code urgently, Yoosung checked the timestamp and realized twenty minutes had already passed. Finally, the lock chimed and slid open; nearly stumbling through the doorway, he removed his shoes and opened his mouth to call out when the fading daylight caught something shimmery laying on the shoe cabinet.

     It was the satin trim lining the lapels and hemline of his wife’s work jacket.

     He took a steady breath—nothing out of place about that, people always take off their jackets by the door, himself included. Laying both over his arm, Yoosung stepped out of the foyer and headed toward the living room.

“Honey…? Is everythi—?!”

     He noticed it as he bent to scratch Lisa behind the ears, spotting her outstretched sleepy paw from over the armrest of the couch.

     The cat was sleeping on a skirt that complimented the suit jacket he held particularly well. Moisture began to settle along his nape, and Yoosung gulped while scanning the room for any more clues. Aside from the cat’s purring, there were no other sounds of life in the house which meant the game was on and there would be no extra hints outside of this ominous threat to his composure.

     Panicking wouldn’t get him anywhere, so the veterinarian decided to reassert a methodical approach to this situation.

     After all, he wasn’t going to regret the method he used to get his goodbye kiss for work that morning. Yoosung was a considerate husband, and on the rare occasions where his wife was able to sleep in a bit before heading into her office, he wanted to her to indulge.

     But…he also didn’t want to just kiss her and chance waking and leaving her in confusion before running out the door, so it was only natural to find a nicer way to rouse her consciousness, wasn’t it?

     It’s not as though he  _intended_ for his thorough breast massage and flickering tongue to leave her a panting mess in their bed—he just wanted to see her eyes before he pecked her lips before leaving for the day!

 

      ~~This was almost a complete lie.~~

 

     Yoosung bit his lip, grinning ruefully. Deep down he’d known there would be hell to pay for the glint of outrage he’d caught just as he sped out the door but he couldn’t bring himself to feel too bad…not for the rare daylight glimpse casting a golden glow over her cheeks as they deepened from rosy pink to crimson, nor for the cherished little moans and sighs that stayed in his ears long after his lunch break.

     Nonetheless, if there were to be consequences, Yoosung at least wanted to match her effort with this elaborate setup. He opened the cupboard and withdrew a glass for some water, taking a sip before opening the fridge to see what meat had been thawed out for dinner—and immediately choked, coughing up the drink when he found the peach lace bra sitting on the juice shelf. Whipping his gaze around the kitchen, he found the silky work blouse hanging with the aprons nearby.

     Wiping his mouth, he stood up straight and sighed…he was already half up which meant he was halfway to obvious surrender.

     Making his way down the hall, Yoosung took even steps as he opened the linen and hall closets, extracting a sheer stocking from both—he hesitated, feeling the residual warmth in the material…then he found the garter belt resting over the door handle to the bedroom and his tongue swelled heavily in his mouth.

     He rushed into the bedroom before he could think twice about it, eyes darting around wildly and finding nothing out of place. The blonde pulled up the bed sheets, looked under the desk—even behind the drapes, but to no avail. Tossing the curtains back, the dusk light barely illuminated anything…

 

     …but he found it:

 

     The matching peach lace bikini cut panties lay directly in front of the bathroom door.

     Slightly shaking, Yoosung had to wipe his sweaty palms before he crouched to pick them up.

     He wasn’t proud of the whimper that crawled out of his throat when the scant sunlight managed to highlight the sticky mess plastered over the cotton portion of the garment. The accusation of the kind of day she had endured due to his daring was evidently clear; judgment was at hand.

     Worse still, the victorious chuckle emanated from behind the door before he’d even touched the knob. Pressing a smile between his lips, Yoosung shook his head; both husband and wife knew he had lost this battle before entering the house.

     Resolving himself to face retribution, he straightened his back to match his traitorous anatomy and entered the bathroom just in time to watch the hair cascade down the creamy expanse of her back. Tugging the towel up over her front before she turned around, Yoosung could only stare into her narrowed eyes with a guilty smile.

 

“You were just a bit too slow…too bad,” she taunted silkily. Sucking a breath between his teeth, Yoosung let his head fall back before nodding in defeat, pinching the bridge of his nose as he waited for her terms. Her smile was aggravatingly smug as she approached and he loved it.

 

“All right, you win—but I still intend to finish up, cutie.”

 

     Bold declaration though it was, her smile only grew until her eyes were barely open.

 

“We’ll see if you can; would you care to take a consolation prize?”

     She positioned the edge of the towel into his hands, and Yoosung paused, almost certain that this ‘prize’ would be used against him somehow; he had taken a very creative spouse.

 

“…Okay,’ he exhaled, planting a sweet kiss on her waiting lips to formally announce that he was home, ‘—bring it!”

 

     Peeling back the fluffy terry cloth, Yoosung let his eyes roam over each curve, muscle, freckle and scar; each as perfect as he remembered them to be…and every bit teeming with potential to ruin him as she had every time before.

     Following her as she stepped back toward the shower stall, he gasped when she switched gears and spun him back against the wall, lifting his shirt and making short work of his belt buckle and fly. Trailing her nails carefully down his backside, his boxer briefs were removed with minimal resistance; his tip had already poked out from beneath the elastic waistband, eager to be free until it could be sheathed in something infinitely warmer.

     Pressing herself firmly against his bare skin, Yoosung muffled a groan behind his fist when her hand whispered over his member before grasping his testicles and dragging up until her palm aligned with his entire length.

“I’m glad you enjoyed the buildup to this little game, husband…you might not feel the same by the end of it.”

     Without enough time to even question the statement, his breath hitched in his throat the second her thumb circled and spread the pre-cum over the head and shaft—just enough to lubricate her hand before she stroked and milked his cock at an increasingly maddening pace. Her lips, starting inside his collarbone, left a wet hot trail that drifted down to circle his right nipple with occasional pinching between her soft lips.

“ _Guh_ —! God..hhaa… _wife-_ -!”

     There was a merciful pause as she smiled against his areola, kissing it softly before dropping lower to trace each lightly defined ab with the tip of her tongue. The vet chuckled as the impulse to add more exercise to his weekly routine raced across his mind.

    He opened one purple eye to catch her attention, panting moderately.

 

“You’ve made your point, honey—am I forgiven yet?”

 

     He had thought the extended focus on his chest was a direct rebuff for his attack this morning, and that her thorough (and instructional) retaliation set them on equal ground again.

 

_He was wrong._

 

“Oh Yoosung…you’re so cute,’ she cooed, laughing lightly despite the devious gleam in her eyes, ‘—If you touch me with your hands just once, this ends and I will put all my clothes back on immediately.”

     He paled, brows knitting in confusion.

“…You’re not serious?”

     She was very serious, silently stroking his length languidly while sliding her body down.

“But—honey! I need to—hngghh…you…I have to make you finish!”

     Her face finally split into a grin and Yoosung finally understood where the trap had been set.

“You missed that window, darling—now I’m going to do as I please. But don’t worry—,’ Yoosung let out a strangled yell as her tongue flicked beneath his base before stealing up to the crown, ‘—I won’t be as  _rude_  as you were.”

     Another blob of pre-cum leaked into her waiting palm, making him wince as it was worked achingly along his shaft.

“Cutie, please… _please_ , I—“

“Hands up, husband.”

     Biting his lip, Yoosung complied and reached up for the towel rack, tucking the other behind his back. He only saw her mischievous wink as she closed her mouth around him before he threw his head back. Yoosung was no stranger to the wonders of her tongue at this point, but there was something a bit different this time.

     Usually the noises embarrassed her enough to keep them to a minimum, but today…today she seemed intent to take advantage of the echo as the tiles bounced back every loud slurp and smack, ensuring that his ears would be on fire whether or not he chose to look down. His breath came in ragged gasps, swallowing thickly when he felt the back of her throat more than once—words of concern and apology were attempted before they died on his tongue when her moans vibrated around him torturously.

     Against his better judgment, his eyes fell open in time to watch her bob up and down until she pulled back with hollowed cheeks—a sight he considered almost sacred—but it was her hands that stole what little oxygen he had left in his lungs: the left mimicked his motions from this morning while the right spread her lower lips apart, middle finger working rapidly at her slit in time with her tongue. Another whimpering moan squeaked past his teeth while his hands fisted behind and above him.

"That's not faiiiirr _haahhh_! I need— _I need to make you cum_ —ahhn!"

     Another ill-advised bit of timing sealed his fate, locking eyes with her as she smiled around his pulsating member; seeing his desperation, she withdrew her right hand and brought the silky residue to his waiting tongue where he received it with a needy cry, spilling into her mouth recklessly.

     His last working brain cell urged him to pull back to protect her throat, but her hands shot to his waist, locking him in place until he was sure he was completely empty...possibly for a week. Struggling to calm his heart rate, Yoosung waited for her to release him and spit.

    _She did neither._

“H-honey…?” he coughed.

     Lips still sealed around him, she glanced up and inhaled through her nose; Yoosung blanched, realizing too late that she was  _swallowing_.

“Don’t—! Why did you— _ahh_?”

     Her eyes closed as she made a face, shrugging her shoulders with a muffled ‘hmph’—then she smirked up at him…and resumed bobbing her head...at a much faster, more brutal tempo. The blonde gasped loudly, banging his fists in the wall behind him while he tried to contain himself, but the onslaught was too much—

     Yoosung began shrieking with laughter, slapping the tiles frantically.

“STO—AHHAH—KUH!! Cutie, I—WIFE, PLEASE!”   
  
     There was a ‘pop’ and Yoosung sank to the floor, shivering with every giggle as he wiped tears from his eyes. Eventually, he felt her hands pushing him up so he could see her face once more.

“What have we learned?” she crowed, licking the corner of her mouth. Yoosung chuckled weakly, stroking her cheek.

“...Do you really think my brain can work right now?!”

     Rolling her eyes, she pinched his thigh lightly and turned to gather the soap and her scrubbing cloth.

“Oh, go and put yourself back together, I’ll be out in few minutes—!”

     Yoosung tilted his head, reaching back for her.

“But…you...I haven't started…”

“And? You’re in no condition to do anything about that—“

“Give me fifteen minutes,” he protested, rubbing along her spine. Her skin trembled a little beneath his fingertips, but she refused to turn around.

“…I forgot to thaw anything out for dinner, so we’re going to have to go out to eat…” the woman admitted shyly after a long hesitation.  Listening to her husband’s tired laughter, she smiled when he kissed her shoulder and exited the shower, finally seeing reason.

 

     Halfway through soaping up, Yoosung re-entered the stall, completely nude.

 

“Yoosung, I’m not kidding, I really forgot—!”

     Taking the washcloth from her hands, he made small circles along her back while dipping his tongue past her lips to trace the roof of her mouth.

“Delivery will be here in an hour…so let me make a full apology?”

* * *

 

     Sometime later that evening, the intercom chimed and made a strong argument for investing in bathrobes.

     

     Yoosung apologized profusely for dripping water on the deliveryman…and answering the door in a loosely wrapped towel.

 

 


End file.
